


wildflower garden shop

by simplyverstappen



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Character Study, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, I tried something I guess, M/M, Softness, i don't even know man, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyverstappen/pseuds/simplyverstappen
Summary: Lando is healing.
Relationships: Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel, Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Comments: 40
Kudos: 169





	wildflower garden shop

**Author's Note:**

> This is a surprise One-Shot for my girlfriend who endured me writing on the YouTube AU for 3 weeks non-stop while we were in Namibia and because she honestly is amazing 💛
> 
> It's inspired by the wildflower garden shop we always went to in Namibia which is the most peaceful place on earth and I had the idea stuck in my mind for a few weeks already. 
> 
> I don't know guys, I don't know what this is and it's different to what I normally write and I'm just insecure and anxious but I wanted to get it out and I hope you're all doing well during quarantine 💛
> 
> please look after yourself

**i.**

Lando knows he should stop running, should give Matt hell, demand answers and give him the opportunity to explain himself but he can’t. His chest is tight, tears running down his face and he feels like he can’t breathe, nails burying deep in the palm of his hand. He needs to get away from here.

Matt cheated on him for over half a years and he has never felt more worthless in his entire life than right now. More useless, more like a fucking idiot and he keeps running through the streets of London, tears running down his face. He’s a fucking idiot for thinking Matt ever loved him.

He has no idea where he is but he couldn’t care less, the pain of finding out that Matt cheated on him overpowering everything else and a sob escapes his lips, tears burning in his eyes. A few people give him strange looks but Lando ignores them, trying his best to keep breathing. 

Why does his life hate him so much? He is a good person, he- is it because he didn’t like partying that much? Is it because he rather spends his night in his dorm room? He knew he had been a bad boyfriend but- it hurts so much. 

Lando takes a shaky breath, leaning against a wall and blinking furiously, rubbing his eyes. He has been running for over half an hour now, he has no idea where he is and he swallows, actually considering to pull out his phone when a small sign catches his attention. 

_“Coffee this way! :-)”_

He doesn’t really like coffee. But the sign leads in a small alleyway which is surrounded by flowers, bushes, and trees, leading into some kind of flower shop and Lando hesitates, slowly stepping closer. It’s a grey fall day and he bites his lip, following the path in some flower shop, hundreds of pots with flowers standing outside and it’s like he stepped into a whole other world. 

Everything is blooming and alive, birds chirping in the trees, hundreds of different flowers blooming on the sides, a small herb garden on the left and behind the flower shop, tucked in between the usual London brick houses, there’s a small wooden barn. 

A few chairs and tables are in front of it, the smell of soil and flowers thick in the air, bees are buzzing around and there’s a small pond on the side with actual chickens running freely around it. 

It’s incredibly peaceful and Lando has no idea what he’s doing here. 

“Can I help you?” 

He flinches when he hears a voice behind him, turning around quickly and faced with a tall blonde man in his thirties, blue eyes looking at him curiously. 

Lando searches for an excuse but his throat is still so tight, a lump inside and the man’s eyes are filled with concern when he sees the dried tear tracks on his face. 

“Kid, are you alright?”, he asks, Lando notices a German accent and he shakes his head, furiously pressing his hands against his eyes to stop the tears from falling. 

“Okay.” The man gives him a warm smile, gently taking him by the arm and leading him further towards the barn. “Come on, take a seat I will make you some coffee. You want some brownies?” 

Lando nods, desperately trying his best not to break down completely now. 

“Can I have milk instead of coffee?”, he asks, voice cracking and the man nods, giving him a reassuring smile. “Of course.”

He disappears and Lando sniffs, only now seeing the small menu in front of him on the table. A few different coffees, brownies and the “Chef’s specialty” - whatever that might be. 

“Here.” The man is back quicker than Lando thought, putting a plate with a huge brownie in front of him before handing him a steaming mug with milk. “Careful, both is hot.” 

He grins, sitting down across from him and Lando nods, still unable to say something, gently blowing on the mug. 

“I’m Sebastian”, the man then introduces himself, still smiling warmly at him. “But Seb is just fine.” 

“Lando”, he whispers and Seb’s smile widens. “My pleasure, Lando.” It’s quiet for a while, Lando slowly relaxing, the hot mug calming him. 

“What happened?”, Seb asks carefully and Lando sniffs, taking a bite from his brownie - it’s still warm, clearly self-baked and Lando is pretty sure he’s never eaten a better brownie in his life. 

“Got cheated on”, he mumbles, not being able to stop the tears from falling and he keeps his gaze down. “Matt-“ 

His stomach churns when he thinks about that asshole and he takes a sip from his milk. It’s good milk and he presses the mug closer to his chest. 

“We’ve been together for a year”, he whispers before looking up, staring at Seb helplessly. “And he cheated on me for half a year.” 

He still can’t get the image out of his head, Matt fucking some other guy in his bed and Lando standing in the doorway, frozen. Matt seeing him and when Lando screamed at him and didn’t want to let him explain, Matt, telling him he’s not worth it anyway. That he doesn’t need a fucking twink like him and by the time he tells that Seb, he’s full-on crying again. 

“Oh, darling”, Seb mumbles before getting up, pulling him into a tight hug and that does it for Lando. He breaks down sobbing, clinging to a man he has known for half an hour, desperately sobbing. 

Seb holds him close, stroking his back and Lando buries his face in his shirt, clinging on to him. 

“I love him, Seb”, he sobs, his grip on Seb’s shirt tightening. “I love him so fucking much and he-” 

“I know”, Seb mumbles, still holding him and Lando - he knows he’ll feel ridiculous later for just breaking down in a stranger’s arms like that. But right now he doesn’t care, Seb is giving him the comfort he so desperately needs and he takes a deep breath. 

“Didn’t know we’re also cuddling with our customers now.” A raspy voice makes him flinch and Lando pulls back immediately, staring at the other man who appeared. 

Ice-blue eyes are staring at him, the man has a frown on his face and Lando swallows, feeling suddenly incredibly intimidated under his stare. Fuck, what- 

“Kimi.” Seb calmly smiles at him, getting up and nodding at Lando. 

“This is Lando, his boyfriend cheated on him for half a year”, he explains and Kimi’s eyes immediately soften. “Oh kid, I’m so sorry.” 

“‘S fine”, Lando sniffs and Seb gives him a warm smile. 

“Kimi is my husband, he owns the flower shop”, he explains. “And the coffee shop belongs to me.” 

“You make really good brownies”, Lando mumbles and while Seb grins, Kimi barks a laugh. “He does.” 

“I’m sorry for just showing up like this, I-“ Lando blushes, reaching for his wallet but Seb shakes his head firmly. “It’s okay, really.” 

“But-“ 

“Really, it’s okay.” Seb squeezes his hand reassuringly and Lando feels another lump forming in his throat. 

“Thank you”, he mumbles and Seb waves dismissively. “No worries. You’re a student?” 

“Yes. I study Drama at Queen Mary.” Lando blushes and Seb gives him a soft smile. “Sounds really nice.” 

“And you?” Lando feels himself getting a bit braver but Seb has been nothing but kind to him and he feels like he can trust him. “Why are you opening a flower shop in the middle of London?” 

“Kimi is really talented with flowers and always wanted to open his own flower shop.” There’s a small smile playing around Seb’s face when he talks about his husband and Lando hopes he can forgive love and feels this way about another person one day too. 

“We met at uni, I studied economics and Kimi Landscape and Garden Design. I worked in a big company for a while but wasn’t happy and after Kimi inherited a lot of money, we moved to London and opened this.” 

Seb lets his gaze wander over the flowers, leaning back and smiling. “It’s our second week, we just opened. You’re my first customer, the coffee shop is open since today.” He grins sheepishly and Lando blushes even more when he realizes he didn’t even pay for his stuff. “I-“ 

“I’ve always loved baking and well. Here we are”, Seb ends and Lando bites his lip. 

“It’s beautiful”, he mumbles and Seb’s smile could illuminate the whole garden. “Thank you.” 

“Here.” Lando flinches when suddenly Kimi appears in front of him again, handing him a single white rose. “They’re normally used for weddings but they also signal new beginnings and you look like you could need one.” 

Lando stares at him, instinctively taking the rose, carefully holding it as if it would break and he’s speechless. What-

“Don’t rely on other people to buy you flowers to determine your worth”, Kimi says softly, giving him a small smile. “Buy your own roses.” 

**ii.**

“Who thought lilies would be a good flower choice for a wedding?! That wedding planner should be fired!” Kimi stares at the notepad in front of him and Lando grins, leaning against the counter. “What’s wrong with lilies?” 

“They’re used for funerals”, Kimi explains dryly. “So except the groom plans on murdering his soon-to-be husband on their wedding day, it’s a very unfitting choice.” 

Lando starts laughing and Kimi smirks, nodding at a few empty pots on the window shelf. “Take care of those and then we’ll work on those lilies, yeah?” 

“Okay.” Lando pushes himself off the counter, collecting the pots with a small smile on his face. After that fateful day a few weeks ago, he came back to Seb and Kimi for another brownie and a mug of hot milk and then he started coming nearly every day. He has never felt somewhere more at peace than here and when he heard that Kimi and Seb were hiring - he needed a job anyway. 

And those two became kind of father figures to him so he’s definitely not complaining. 

He’s still hurting because of Matt, still suffering but working in the ‘wildflower garden shop’ has helped him to slowly recover and find a bit more peace within himself. 

He doesn’t know much about flowers - or baking - or coffee - or customer service - but Kimi and Seb have been nothing but patient with him, basically adopting him. Kimi is a bit quieter, not talking as much as his husband, preferring to keep to his flowers but he doesn’t mind Lando rambling when they work together. 

Lando spends most of the time with Kimi, helping him in the flower shop while Seb is doing fine on his own, baking brownies, cupcakes and cakes and taking care of their customers. It’s never crowded though, always peaceful and when Lando is done with the pots, and pays Seb a quick visit, it smells like freshly baked bread. 

“I tried something today”, Seb explains while pulling the bread from the oven and giving him a quick smile. “Let’s see if it tastes good.” 

“It always does, _kulta_.” Kimi appears behind them, giving his husband a soft kiss and Lando smiles, trying to ignore his own broken heart. 

Seb and Kimi are relationship goals and he’s happy for them. 

He’s still hurting though, still crying himself to sleep at night, stomach clenching when he sees Matt at uni, happy and ignoring him. He’s still drowning in his head from time to time and his way of countering that darkness is burying himself in university work and the flower shop. 

Maybe it should worry him that he nearly spends every day here now, working or sitting on one of the tables writing on his essays, eating cupcakes Seb gives him to try or listening to Kimi explaining the meaning of different flowers to him.

But it’s exactly what he needs after the drama with Matt and when Max, his roommate, asks where he’s going Lando always vaguely answers “work”. He loves Max but his best friend is dating that Australian exchange student and Lando- he needs peace. 

Peace and time and flowers and Seb’s laugh pulls him from his thoughts. 

“Maybe, we will see. I’m gonna give you a few slices home, yeah?” He turns to Lando and he nods, warmth blossoming in him. He feels at home here. 

Kimi takes him back to the flower shop after that, working with him through that wedding arrangement for the Hamilton-Rosberg couple (Lando has just met the Hamilton part, Lewis had been a very kind and easy person to be around - just without any knowledge about flowers apparently) and it’s peaceful. 

Kimi points out a few things while working, not saying much but he doesn’t have to and Lando is grateful for it. 

When he goes home that night, a few slices of freshly baked bread and some leftover cupcakes in a box with him, he smiles and for the first time in weeks, he has the feeling he’s healing. 

**iii.**

There’s a new exchange student and Lando doesn’t know what to do with that information. They have exchange students all the time, they’re an international university after all but the first time he meets Carlos it’s in the library, Lando is falling over his own feet like always and nearly crashes into him. 

Carlos manages just in time to catch him, giving him a breathtaking smile, ignoring Max and Dan next to Lando and whispering a quiet “I got you”. And Lando’s stomach went crazy after that line, butterflies blooming and partying and everything tingling. 

He got to know from Max that the guy’s name is Carlos, he’s from Madrid and studies English - hence the exchange to the UK. And Lando doubts he’ll ever forget those brown eyes that looked at him with so much warmth. 

He doesn’t want to say it’s love because he’s still scared and broken and a mess and the Spring semester is nearly over and the last thing he needs is to lose his heart to a handsome Spanish exchange student. 

What he doesn’t realize is, that he gave Carlos his heart the moment he nearly fell into him in the library and Carlos has kept it, secure and safe. 

That doesn’t stop him from talking to Kimi about Carlos while planting some seeds that afternoon, making sure he doesn’t accidentally squish the tiny plants. 

“He’s- he has a Spanish accent and he’s so nice? I’ve met him a few more times on campus and he always hugged me. Who hugs someone after meeting them once?” Lando stares at Kimi, shaking his head. “Maybe it’s because he’s Spanish, I don’t know. But he’s just so nice to me!” 

“Maybe he likes you”, Kimi comments dryly, cutting some bush and Lando blinks. “You think??” 

Oh god. Does Carlos like him?? But in what way? Lando feels his chest tightening at the prospect of Carlos wanting a relationship or sex or anything and he clears his throat. 

“He has really pretty eyes”, he whispers and Kimi looks up, his blue eyes looking at him for a second before he comes over. 

“It’s going to be alright, kid”, he says. “Just give it time and don’t stress yourself, okay?”

“Okay.” Lando smiles tentatively, taking a deep breath. There’s a small hope blooming inside of him, like a flower on the first day of spring, carefully looking towards the sun and warmth spreads through him when he thinks about Carlos’s smile. 

Maybe Kimi is right. He talked with Max about it a little but they’re both stressed with exams coming up, Max being a biology major and Lando really doesn’t need Carlos to add up to all of that. 

He’s alright, he needs to focus on uni right now and then he’ll see. Seb comes in the shop, carrying a tray with cupcakes and three mugs on it and Kimi removes his gardening gloves, kissing his husband softly. “A break?” 

“Yeah, I tried some Twix cupcakes and I’m not sure.” Seb frowns, handing each of them one and Lando smiles when he sees that Seb made him some warm milk and no coffee. He loves them so much. 

“They’re so good, oh my god!”, he then exclaims the second he took a bite, staring at Seb incredulously. “How are you still doubting yourself??” 

Everything Seb makes tastes so fucking good and Kimi grins, finishing his cupcake. “He’s right, _kulta_. They’re amazing.”

“Thank you.” Seb blushes and Lando watches them with a fond look in his eyes, his heart nothing but full of love for them. He can hear the birds chirp around them, it smells like soil and flowers and spring, there’s some dirt on his hands and he leans against some petunias, smiling when he sees Kimi kissing Seb gently. 

Spring is coming to London and the hope in him grows, slowly mending his broken heart and putting the pieces back together, whispering Spanish words of encouragement and his smile widens when Kimi and Seb start throwing soil at each other, laughing and nothing but happiness and love between them. 

**iv.**

He meets Carlos more often, mostly because he became friends with Max and Lando falls for him, hard and quick the second Carlos calls him “ _cabrón_ ” for the first time and smiles at him. He doesn’t know what to do about it, he’s still scared even though he was able to let go of Matt, his ex being a distant, unpleasant memory in the back of his mind. 

He’s okay, he’s happy and he doesn’t need someone else in his life for it to stay that way. But he wants Carlos in his life and he thinks that makes the difference. When he talks with Kimi and Seb about it they agree and Kimi hands him some homegrown strawberries to take home. 

Lando is falling for Carlos, steadily and gradually and suddenly he’s not that afraid anymore. He talks with Max about it one day too, opening up to his best friend after closing himself off for the whole winter and then decides to show Max the flower shop. 

It had been his secret, closely guarded and kept to himself, scared of intruders, afraid people would judge him but when he takes Max, hesitantly showing him around, his best friend is nothing but open-minded, immediately falling in love with the place and Seb’s baking skills. 

Seb and Kimi welcome him with open arms and when they sit on one of the tables in the patio, surrounded by flowers and tall trees, eating warm brownies and drinking tea, it feels right. Lando takes a deep breath, enjoying the moment, talking with Max while his mind always wanders back to Carlos. 

He’s beautiful, inside and out and when he tells Max about his crush, opening up completely, he feels like he can finally breathe again, leaving the darkness behind. 

After Matt he shut himself completely off from the world, only focusing on his work and uni, not daring to let anyone too close - not even his best friend. 

But it’s okay, they’re okay, Max being so incredibly understanding and it’s okay. 

He’s healing. 

**v.**

They get the Rosberg-Hamilton wedding done, Kimi having talked Lewis into white roses (Lando was glad to find out that the Rosberg part, Nico, is actually a very nice man as well) and when they sent the flowers away, he falls on a free chair, running a hand through his hair. 

“Finally”, he mumbles and Kimi nods in agreement, scribbling something on the paper in front of him. 

“Was about time”, he replies. “But they seemed happy when they left and that’s all that matters.” 

Lando agrees, staring at some flowers in front of him. It’s summer, the city buzzing with life and his mind wanders back to Carlos. He’s still in London, extended his exchange for another semester and Lando- he doesn’t want him to go back to Spain. Ever. 

“You should go on a date with him.” Kimi’s voice interrupts his thoughts and Lando looks up, heart beating faster. 

“With Carlos?”, he asks unnecessarily and Kimi snorts. “Yeah, except you plan on taking Max...” 

“No.” Lando blushes, chewing on his bottom lip and he picks on some dirt that’s below his fingernails. “I- are you sure?” 

“Seb said that and he’s normally pretty good with such things.” Kimi shrugs, repotting some begonias. “And he sounds like a nice guy.” 

That’s probably the understatement of the century and Lando nods slowly, taking a deep breath. “Okay.” 

He can do this, it’s not that hard. Just asking Carlos if he wants to go on a date with him. No big deal. 

Lando is scared shitless of rejection but he decides it’s time to take matters into his own hands. Make sure his happiness doesn’t depend on other people. 

_‘Buy your own roses.’_

At least he gets some clarity and when he goes back to his room that night, again with some leftover cake, sharing it with Max later, them sitting on one of their beds, watching something on Netflix, Lando decides to take the leap. 

He meets Carlos in the cafeteria, buried in books and when he sits down next to him, slowly, heart hammering against his ribs, and palms sweaty, he tries to keep the panic at bay. The worst that can happen is Carlos saying ‘No’. And he’ll survive that, survived so much worse and when Carlos smiles at him, broad and warm like the Spanish sun, like always, he calms down a little.

“Can I show you something?”, he asks and Carlos frowns before nodding, packing his stuff. 

“What is it?”, he asks while they walk out of the building and Lando bites his lip. 

“Just a special place”, he says and Carlos smiles, nodding. “Okay.” 

They walk through London, Lando knowing the way to the flower shop by heart and their hands brush against each other from time to time, sending sparks through Lando every time they touch - and then Carlos links their fingers together, squeezing his hand and Lando can’t stop smiling. 

They walk through London holding hands, enjoying the sun and shyly smiling at each other from time to time and even though Lando’s hand is trapped he feels free. It feels right to hold Carlos’s hand like they’re made for each other and when they reach the flower shop, Lando bites his lip. 

“So this is where I spend most of my time”, he explains when they enter the shop and Carlos looks around curiously. It feels oddly intimate to bring Carlos here, letting him in his life like this. 

Opening up like this. 

“It’s beautiful”, Carlos comments softly. “So peaceful.” 

“It is”, Lando agrees quietly and they walk around a bit, Kimi and Seb nowhere to be seen - Lando has the suspicion that they saw them coming and wanted to give them some privacy. 

They’re watching the turtles they got last month when Carlos moves a bit closer to him, putting an arm around his shoulder and Lando’s heart beats faster again. He turns, looking at him and Carlos smiles before he leans forward, kissing him so gently that Lando feels like he’s melting below his touch. 

Carlos smells like coffee and laundry detergent and so uniquely himself, he tastes like berries and love and hope and when he pulls Lando closer, he feels grounded. At peace. 

His lips are warm and soft, they're everything Lando ever imagined, making him all fuzzy and warm and hopeful. The butterflies in his stomach are partying again, he feels like he's on top of the world and when Carlos pulls him closer, deepening the kiss, one hand in his hair and the other one cupping his face, Lando can't stop smiling.

Carlos is- he’s warmth and sun and energy and calmness at once, he’s home and love and security. He’s the one who keeps him grounded, who makes him feel safe. The one who taught him to not be afraid. 

Carlos is some kind of heaven and when they sit with the turtles later that day, eating some warm brownies and drinking tea and warm milk, laughing and kissing softly, Lando’s heart is full of love.

**Author's Note:**

> you can follow me on tumblr @ [verstappened](https://verstappened.tumblr.com/) 💛
> 
> Kudos and comments are very appreciated thanksss 💛


End file.
